Clichés
by morgan42518
Summary: Brooke and Lucas went their seperate ways years ago, but what happens when a simple nonfat latte changes everything? Brucas.
1. Single and Not Ready to Mingle

A/N: Ok, hello to all of you. Just so you know, I am new to writing One Tree Hill fanfiction, but I am an experienced writer of Gilmore Girls fanfiction, so if you don't think I am doing a very good job of writing for One Tree Hill, I am open to suggestions, but I have a thing about harsh criticism. If you don't like my stories, then that is your prerogative, but don't tell me how much you hate it and what I have written, simply don't read the next post. But if you have a suggestion that you think would make my story better, by all means tell me. Sorry that was so long!

In regards to the story, we are going to suppose that Lucas doesn't have HCM and in my story, Rachel does not exist. Ok, I think that's it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill, unfortunately.

Clichés

Brooke Davis: pretty, popular, head cheerleader.

Lucas Scott: outsider brought in by popular.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott: most beautiful couple at Tree Hill High School.

Brooke and Lucas were huge clichés, but they loved each other more than words could describe.

Back when they were in high school, everyone wanted to be like them. To have that kind of love for another person and to be loved back by that person.

But what people didn't want was the cliché that broke Brooke and Lucas apart in their senior year of high school. That cliché was the best friend that brought up feelings for her best friend's boyfriend and eventually convinced the boyfriend that he had feelings for her causing the original girlfriend to break up with the boyfriend because of all of this.

Brooke and Lucas went their separate ways after high school.

Brooke went to NYU to study fashion while having a summer internship with Elle Magazine while designing her fashion line, but despite all the work, she would do anything to achieve what she ultimately wanted in life.

After high school, Lucas was with Peyton, but they went to different colleges in different states. They tried the long distance thing, but it just wasn't working despite the fact that Lucas couldn't find himself wanting Peyton anymore. Each day he found himself thinking about Brooke and finally, using the long distance as an excuse, he broke up with Peyton. Lucas continued with basketball after high school joining Nathan at Duke on a basketball scholarship. He and Nathan found themselves very close and they no longer viewed each other as half brothers but as full. Lucas kept himself busy with basketball for the most part, but continually found himself thinking about the Girl Behind the Red Door, his Cheery, his Pretty Girl, his Brooke.

After Peyton, Lucas hadn't dated anyone. He frequently used the excuse of focusing himself on the game, but the real reason was Brooke. Lucas never brought up the courage to go and see her. His mom had mentioned something about her being at NYU but that was all he knew.

Brooke dated a few people from college and through friends she had met, but she constantly found something wrong with them. She wanted them to be like Lucas, her Broody, but she soon realized that no one would match up with the one and only Lucas Scott. So, she just gave up on dating and decided to focus her time around making something of her clothes and her degree in school, but he was always in the back of her mind, she just hoped he felt the same way.

Brooke hadn't kept in touch with anyone from Tree Hill since she left for college so she had no idea that Lucas had gone to Duke. She figured Nathan would and because of the fact that Nathan and Haley were perfect for each other, she would go with him, but she didn't really know.

Nathan and Haley had their first child, a boy shortly after senior year ended. Haley did go with Nathan and Lucas to Duke, but she found that with the demanding schedule Nathan had, it was difficult to maintain a family, school and basketball. Nathan wasn't around much for her and David and when he was around, they fought about him not being around. She had eventually had enough. After she divorced from Nathan, Haley transferred from Duke to Stanford in their sophomore year of college, living with her sister and David in the apartment she had out in California.

After college, Brooke got a job at Elle Magazine working as the fashion director. She still continued to work on her line, but Elle was her first priority.

Lucas was drafted to the North Carolina Bobcats straight out of college. Fortunately for him, he was able to live in Tree Hill and commute to Charlotte for games and practice.

Nathan did not continue with basketball, much to everyone's surprise, including Dan's. Nathan decided to go into sports medicine and he went into medical school and got a new girlfriend and eventually married and had a baby with her, blocking out his ex-wife and their five year old son.

Haley finished Stanford and continued with her music career. She got signed and became a very well-known musician in the industry. She pined for Nathan, hoping he would come running back to her, begging for forgiveness, but he never did. So eventually, she gave up on him and decided to move on with her life, a decision that would bring her back to her music.

No one heard from Peyton after Lucas broke up with her, not even Jake. She never repaired her relationship with Brooke after their falling out, or with anyone from Tree Hill for that matter.

That brings us to the present.

It was a Saturday and Lucas was in New York for a game against the New York Knicks. He had the day to do whatever he wanted in the city.

After he woke up and got ready, he went to a coffee shop that was close to his hotel. There he ordered his coffee and sat down at one of the tables close to the window that was not very far from the counter. Shortly after, a woman entered with brown hair but he did not see her face. Considering he was sitting so close to the counter, he could hear her ordering. His face whipped up as he recognized the voice saying she wanted a non-fat latte.

He got up and walked over to her as she was paying and going to wait for her coffee. She was standing so that she couldn't see him.

"Brooke Davis." Lucas said.

She immediately turned around upon hearing her name and her hazel eyes locked with the blue eyes she had been longing to see for almost five years. "Lucas? What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here because I do, but why are you here? Aren't you with Peyton?" She rambled as he chuckled at her. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked starting to chuckle with him.

"I'm laughing because I think it's cute when you start to ramble when you get nervous." Lucas said.

"Oh." Brooke said, blushing.

"Do you want to sit with me and talk or something?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She said.

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"But, I would like to see you again. How long will you be in town for?"

"Not very long, only until Tuesday."

"Oh, well are you free tonight?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Okay then we will get together tonight at 7. Ok?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay then. Meet me at my place." She said writing down her address on a piece of paper.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Until then Pretty Girl."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Brooke."

She started to walk out of the coffeehouse and remembered she had something to ask him. "Wait, Lucas!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you by any chance happen to have Haley's number?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I would. Would you like it?"

"Yes please." She got the number and they said their goodbyes again, awaiting their got-together later that night. The irony of the situation was that neither of them really knew anything about the other, except what had happened in high school.

It was like an entirely new beginning for Brooke and Lucas. Brooke swore that was the single best latte she had ever had in her life.


	2. Calls, Plans and the Perfect Outfit

A/N: Just to let you all know I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming!

Chapter 2: Calls, Plans, and the Perfect Outfit

As soon as she left the café with Haley's number, Brooke headed off to work. She had a viewing of a designer's line to go to with the editor-in-chief of the magazine.

When she arrived to the Elle offices, her secretary briefed her on her messages and she went to her office sinking in her chair thinking about the great day she had been having and the great night she would have with Lucas.

She started to think. She really didn't know much about Lucas anymore. She had no idea what he did after high school. Did he go to college, or did he not? What ever happened to Nathan and Haley? Where did they go?

But the question that taunted her most was, is he still with Peyton? Because he still could have been with her and be going to dinner with her, right?

While she was pondering the answers to all these questions, her co-worker and friend, Julia walked in. "Hey Brooke." She said eagerly.

Sometimes Brooke didn't understand how happy and eager Julia was about everything. Didn't she ever have problems or was their ever something on her mind that just consumed all of her happiness with wonder and confusion? But nonetheless, Brooke still enjoyed talking to Julia. "Hey Julia." She said absent-mindedly.

"What's up?" Julia asked.

"Oh, well it's good, but I think I've replaced the good with a bunch of questions."

"What?" Julia asked confused.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. You can sit down." Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Ok, start." Julia commanded, sitting down.

"Ok so, did I ever tell you about Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Yea I think so. You mean the one who you fell in love with and vice versa then your ex-best friend claimed to have feelings for again and then who you broke up with so he could be with her and you've been pining over him ever since?"

"Yes, but I haven't been pining over him, have I?"

"Yea, you kind of have."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yea, I mean you turned down I don't know how many dates and since you mentioned that you loved him a lot, I figured he was the reason you haven't been on top of your dating game. At least I'm assuming you haven been on top of your game."

"Ok fine, I haven't been on top of my game." Brooke admitted, defeated.

"Ha! But anyways that's not the point, keep going."

"Right, so I haven't seen or heard from Lucas since high school when I broke up with him so he could be with that blonde whore, Peyton. But, this morning I saw him in the café I always go to. Well actually he saw me, but that's beside the point, where was I, oh yea, we made plans to get together tonight and have dinner and catch up! How great is that?"

"That's awesome, Brooke!"

"I know I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited for you!"

"But there's a bad part."

"What?"

"Well I haven't talked to him so that means that I don't know if he's still with Peyton or not or anything about him really. Just the stuff in high school, you know?"

"I see what you're saying, but maybe you should just look at this as like a new beginning since you didn't have such a good ending in high school. Like a chance to get to know each other all over again."

"I guess you're right. I should stop worrying about it. I want this night with Lucas to be special and I don't want to ruin it with my stupid worries."

"You'll be okay, I promise."

"I know. We should probably get going to the viewing."

"Probably. I'll see you later Brooke." Julia said exiting the room.

"Ok, and Julia-"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime Brooke."

After he went to the café, Lucas left the café to head to Central Park. He had only been to New York a few times before but in all of the times he went, he never really spent much time in Central Park.

When he got there, he immediately went and sat down on one of the benches that was there and started to read Of Human Bondage by W. Somerset Maugham recalling the time he and Brooke searched the library for the book and she couldn't pronounce the author's name.

Later, he decided to take a walk around the more residential area of the city where all the families lived and where he was looking for a bookstore.

He passed by a basketball court and found four boys and their mothers, he guessed. He guessed, judging from their size, they were about eleven or twelve. He noticed one of the boys look over to him. He started walking towards him with his mother walking towards him and scolding him warning him not to run off.

"Are you Lucas Scott, shooting-guard for the Carolina Bobcats?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, I am." Lucas said, embarrassed.

"I'm Johnny. I'm a HUGE fan. I moved here about six months ago from North Carolina so I watch you guys all the time with my friends over there." He said excitedly, pointing at his friends who were still playing basketball. "Will you play with us?" He asked hopefully. He would not miss out on the chance to play his favorite game with his favorite basketball player.

"Well, honestly, I wasn't planning on playing at all today-"

"Oh, I understand. Thanks anyways." He said starting to walk off.

"But since you asked so nicely and you are a fan, I would love to."

"Really?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Sure. Plus you remind me a lot of myself at your age." Lucas said placing his arm around the small boy's shoulder and walking over to the court where he and his friends were playing.

"Hey you guys!" John called to his friends. They all turned around shocked to see their favorite basketball player standing right in front of them. "Guess who's gonna play with us!"

"Lucas Scott?" One of the mothers asked, walking over to where the boys were standing.

"Yes."

"The boys are such huge fans and we would just like to thank you for playing with them."

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

"Thank you." She said and retreated back to her table with the other moms. "Isn't he so cute?" She asked them and Lucas heard a chorus of oh yeas.

For the next two hours, Lucas played basketball with the boys, teaching the tricks of the pros and just having fun with some fans.

"Hey how would you guys lie to come to the game on Monday?" Lucas asked.

"Are you serious?" One of the other boys asked.

"Yea. I can get you guys tickets to the game because I get about ten tickets to every game in case I know anyone who wants to come and it just so happens that I have no one who wants to come to this game."

"That would be so awesome! But we have to ask our moms first."

"Go." Lucas said as the boys ran over to their moms and asked if they could go to the game.

The boys came over with their moms. "Would it be okay if all of us came?" One of the moms asked.

"Of course. I have ten tickets and you guys fill up eight."

"Ok. All we'll need is a way to get there."

"If you all would like, I can come back here and we can all go in my limo."

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yea."

"Mom?" Johnny asked.

"Ok."

"Yes!" The boys all exclaimed talking about the upcoming game.

After Lucas got the address of the mom's house they would all be meeting at, he left, thinking about the boys. They reminded him a lot of him, Nathan, Tim, and Skills. He got so wrapped up in the game, he forgot about his dinner with Brooke. Thinking about it made him smile and think about how good it was to have her back in his life. He had the rest of the night to get her something nice for their date considering he had nothing to do with the part of where they were going.

After Brooke went to the viewing, she went home and figured she should start figuring out what she was going to wear for tonight's date with Lucas.

She got to her apartment and remembered she had Haley's number. "Oh, I'll call Haley!" She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she had written down earlier.

She waited as the phone rang and she heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Hello?" Haley asked.

"Hello Tigger!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke?" Haley asked shocked and overjoyed at the same time to hear from one of her best friends.

"Hey Hales!"

"Oh my gosh it's so good to hear from you!"

"I know. Sorry I didn't call, but after I left Tree Hill, I just kind of lost touch with North Carolina all together."

"It's okay. All that matters is that we're back in touch now!"

"Yea! So how's life been?"

"Fine. I haven't been doing so well since my divorce from Nathan though."

"You and Nathan got a divorce?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yea, we did. I guess we realized we weren't as perfect for each other as we thought we were in high school. Anyways, after that I moved from Duke to Stanford with David, so I'm out in California now."

"Really? How is David?" Brooke had known they had a son but this was the first she was ever hearing about him.

"He's good. He's almost five now."

"Aww, I'll have to meet him sometime."

"Yea. So how are you?"

"Well, me, I graduated from NYU and got a job as the fashion editor of Elle!"

"You did? Brooke that's so great!"

"I know, thank you!"

"So how'd you get my number?"

"Oh just this great little thing called Lucas Scott."

"You're back in contact with him?"

"Yea. He was in a café that I go to every morning and we have dinner plans for later tonight and I asked him for your number."

"That's great!"

"Hey, is he still with Peyton?" She asked afraid of the response.

"No, he hasn't been since the end of freshmen year of college."

"Really?" She asked letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yea. He's been pining over you ever since."

"Really? Then why hasn't he ever tried to see me?"

"He was too afraid you'd moved on and you wouldn't want him to be a part of your life anymore."

"Oh. Well he was definitely wrong."

"Yea. Hey listen Brooke, I have to go, but it was really good talking to you again."

"We are going to keep in touch this time right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon Haley."

"Ok. Bye Brooke."

"Bye Tigger."

As soon as they hung up, Brooke charged into her room to find something to wear. "What the hell am I going to wear?" She yelled to no one.

About an hour later, she picked out a pair of designer jeans and a flowy green Dolce & Gabanna top and strappy silver heals with jewelry and a clutch to match. At that time, it was about four and Lucas would be there at seven, so Brooke got in the shower and did her hair. She was ready with her makeup and everything on at six fifty.

Lucas got back to his hotel at about five, eventually giving up on his gift idea and deciding to give Brooke his copy of Of Human Bondage. He showered and got ready, leaving at six thirty to be sure he would find her place okay.

He arrived at her place at six fifty five. He knocked on the door and she answered the door. "Wow Brooke, you look amazing." He said speechless.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

She gave him a quick tour of the apartment and they were on their way to the dinner in no time, chatting like there was no time gap in-between them.


	3. Backwards and Forwards

A/N: Hey all, again! Here's the next chapter! For this one I hope I get more reviews this time. I like to see what people think about my story and I would love some suggestions about where you guys think the story should go! Without further ado, the chapter:

Chapter 3: Backwards and Forwards

As Brooke and Lucas left Brooke's apartment, they started to talk about the good memories they had in high school, avoiding the bad ones with Peyton and Chris. They concentrated on the memories they had with Nathan and Haley as a foursome who did everything together.

"So Brooke, where are we going on this fine Saturday night?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Lucas, don't be silly, it's a surprise!" She replied as though he was crazy for even asking.

They continued walking until they reached The New York Public Library. "Wait, I though you said we were eating." Lucas said.

"We are." Brooke said as she turned around and pointed at a hot dog stand.

"Brooke, this is awesome! What should we do first?"

"I thought you would like it. I think we should eat first because who knows how long this will take you."

"True. How late are they open?"

"Until eleven I think. I've been here quite a bit, but never this late."

"Sounds good. Let's eat so we can go in."

"Okay." She said and they walked to the hot dog stand. "Hey Joey." She said to the clerk.

"Hey Brooke. How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. We'll have two with everything on it."

"Coming right up." He made their hot dogs and she paid him. "Thanks Brooke and it was nice meeting you-"

"Lucas." He said.

"Yes. See you all."

"Bye Joey."

"Where to?" Lucas asked holding his hot dog.

"Over there." She said pointing to a nearby bench.

They sat and ate their hot dogs in a comfortable silence until Lucas spoke up. "So how do you know Joey so well?" He asked curiously.

"I come here a lot, to the library. I used to come for school research and stuff but now that school is over, I just come here to find whatever. I read a lot more then I used to. I think you're rubbing off on me Broody." She answered.

"I can see why you come over here. I love it already and I haven't even been in."

"Yeah. We never really talked about after high school. I just kinda left so I don't know what happened to any of you."

"Well after high school I applied for a basketball scholarship to Duke and I got it so I went there with Nathan and Haley."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"That reminds me, I talked to Haley! She said that she and Nathan broke up!"

"They did."

"Why though?"

"Well Nathan and I had a really demanding schedule with practice and everything and he wasn't around much to help Haley with the baby and then when he was around they would fight about when he wasn't around and supposedly it just became too much for her to handle on her own. So she transferred to Stanford and took David with her. She loves it there. She and David live with her sister. But I heard she recently got a record deal so she'll be fine."

"Wow, and I always thought they would always be together."

"So did I."

"So what happened to him?"

"He didn't really seem all that affected with the divorce. After he finished school, he didn't get drafted so he went to med school for sports medicine. He got married again and his wife just had a baby. I've never met her but she sounds interesting, to say the least."

"I knew I didn't like him."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What happened to you after high school, other then you went to NYU?"

"Well when I was at NYU, I got an internship at Elle and worked on Clothes Over Bro's. After I graduated, I got a job as the fashion editor of Elle and here I am. I'm thinking about going back to get my master's degree in fashion but I'm not sure yet."

"I think you should. It would open up so many doors."

"I know but I want to get my line noticed you know?"

"Yea."

"And what did you do Broody?"

"After Duke, I got drafted to the Carolina Bobcats."

"You did?"

"Yea, so I live in Tree Hill and just commute to practice."

"That's great! So what are you doing in New York?"

"We are here for a game against the Knicks on Monday."

"Oh, I want to go!"

"Seriously?"

"Yea!"

"Ok, the only thing is that you are going to be there with four eleven year olds and their moms."

"May I ask why?"

"I ran into them today and I played a little with them and since they are such big fans of me, I invited them."

"Aww, Lucas Scott interacting with the fans, how sweet!" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, do you want to come or not?"

"I would love to!"

"Ok then, I'll pick you up after I pick up all the others at like six thirty."

"Sounds good. So, I have to ask, do you still have a girlfriend?"

"No actually, I haven't had one since I broke up with Peyton back in freshmen year of college. And what about you Pretty Girl?"

"I tried dating but it didn't really work."

"Why not?"

"This might sound weird, but I compared them all to you and they just weren't good enough. I've really missed you, Luke. I hope you know that."

There was silence until Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke passionately. She immediately responded remembering how good it felt to have her lips on his. They continued to kiss until air was a necessity. "I've missed you since you left, Brooke. Actually, I don't think I ever stopped loving you, as corny as it sounds. I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke was on the verge of tears, as Lucas gave his speech. "I love you too Luke." She responded and they kissed. "You still want to go in there?"

"Hell yeah!" He said and she chuckled as they stood up walking toward the library.

They spent the next two hours at the library, reading, talking, kissing, and being couply. "Hey Luke," She asked as they walked out of the library, hand-in-hand.

"Yes Brooke?"

"Does this mean we're together?"

"I don't know, do you want it to?"

"Yes, but how are we going to do it with me here and you in Tree Hill?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I do have some vacation coming up. Maybe I can come see you in Tree Hill."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"But what about long term? I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but how will we do that with your job and my job?"

"Well I won't be at Elle forever. I was planning on resigning as soon as I get Clothes Over Bro's noticed."

"You were?"

"Yea I was."

"Don't you think it's crazy that we are talking future in our first date?"

"Well we're us."

"True."

"We're Brooke and Lucas, Broody and Cheery, Pretty Girl and Boyfriend."

"Yea and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Me too definitely."

"Well Brooke, we should get you back to your apartment. I have an early start in the morning."

"Why?" She said disappointedly.

"I have practice."

"Aww, and I was hoping you would stay with me tonight." She said evilly.

"On second thought, I can just meet up with the group in the morning."

"Yay! To my house!"

When they arrived at Brooke's apartment, they settled on the couch and watched a movie, mutually agreeing that they were not quite ready for sex, yet of course. As the credits rolled, Brooke lay asleep in Lucas arms and he watched her, gradually falling asleep.

In the morning, Lucas awoke when his alarm on his cell phone vibrated, as it was set to do, in order to avoid waking Brooke. He left a note on the table and headed off to morning practice.

When Brooke woke up, she found Lucas gone, a disappointing thought, when she found his note.

_Brooke, _

_Sorry I had to leave so soon, but I will see you tomorrow! I can't wait. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I left my number on the bottom of the note because we've said we love each other but we don't actually know the other's phone number. _

_With all my love,_

_Broody. (Number 495-958-2561)_

Brooke decided she wanted to call Lucas. She dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" Lucas said sounding out of breath.

"Hey Broody!"

"Hello Brooke. Sorry but I can't stay long, I'm in the middle of practice."

"Oh sorry, I forgot, but I was just calling to say hi. I'll let you go."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later though."

"Ok Broody, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Ohh, Lucas Scott goes sappy!" Lucas's teammates teased.

"Shut up!"

"When do we get to meet her?"

"At the game now will you guys leave my love life alone?"

"Fine."


	4. Opportunities

Chapter 4: Opportunity

After she talked to Lucas, Brooke decided to call Haley. She dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Haley, did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'll call back later and let you go back to sleep." Brooke said guiltily.

"Well I'm up now."

"Good!"

"What's up Brooke?"

"Okay, well I went on my date with Lucas!"

"And?"

"He told me he loves me! And I said I love him back!"

"That's great! I always knew you two would end up together, I just didn't know how long it would take. It's about time!"

"I know! Haley, you need to be closer to me so we can do stuff."

"I know which is why I am going to tell you that I am moving back to Tree Hill in a month!"

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited! Even though I'm in New York, we'll still be pretty close."

"Brooke, I have a feeling that you won't be in New York much longer." Haley said not wanting to reveal too much.

_Lucas and Haley had talked the night before. Before Brooke and Lucas's date of course. "Haley, I want to ask Brooke to marry me." Lucas said bluntly. _

"_It's a little soon don't you think? I mean you haven't been in contact with each other since high school and you haven't even been on your date yet." She stated._

"_I know but, Haley, I've known since high school that we just go together. We just kind of fit. I know that I'm supposed to be with her."_

"_I've always known that too, but I'm just saying, isn't it a little too soon to ask?"_

"_I don't think so. I mean, I know that we are going to be together so why not just do it now, you know?"_

"_I guess you're right. And I don't know why I'm doubting you. I've always rooted for you and Brooke. You and Peyton were too broody."_

"_We were, weren't we?"_

"_Yea. Did I tell you I'm moving back to Tree Hill?"_

"_No!"_

"_Well I am and I'm really excited for David to see it. I think he'd like it there."_

"_I think he would too. I was hoping Brooke and I would move back there if we get married."_

"_Well then I'll see you in Tree Hill." Haley said chuckling and Lucas's stupidity, of course he and Brooke would get married._

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"I don't know."

"Well I was hoping I would move back to Tree Hill when I get Clothes Over Bro's out there."

"You're still doing Clothes Over Bro's?"

"Of course!"

"You'll get it out there. I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"Well David's probably going to be up soon so I have to go."

"Okay Haley, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye Tutorgirl!"

After Brooke hung up, she decided to go and find something to wear to the game tomorrow.

After an hour and nothing to wear to the game, Brooke just decided she would go and buy something. She put on her favorite shirt that she'd designed for Clothes Over Bro's and headed out into the streets of New York.

She'd gone into a few of her favorite boutiques and had not managed to find anything she liked that was in navy blue or orange, the colors of the Bobcats, though she'd still purchased other things she found that she liked at those stores.

As she was walking out of the fourth store she went in, a woman who Brooke noticed was very fashionably dressed approached her. "Excuse me." She said to Brooke.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Where'd you get your top? I love it."

"Oh, I made it."

"You did?"

"Yea, I'm working on my line and this top is one of the pieces."

"Really?"

"Yes why?"

"Oh, I work at Macy's and we are always looking for new things to put in the store. Actually, I was going to one of the stores down here, but I saw your top and I love it. I would like to see the rest of your line if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding, I would love that! I've been wanting to get my line noticed for years!"

"I'm Addison Carmichael by the way." She said offering her hand.

"Brooke Davis."

"Well Ms. Davis, here is my card and you just call me to set up an appointment so I can see what else you have."

"Okay, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me." She said as she walked away.

Brooke stood there completely shocked for awhile. It was ironic because she was just talking to Haley about the line and now she was getting her chance to get it out there. After she came out of her state of shock, she continued with her shopping, only this time with a lot more motivation.

Later, Brooke found a shop that had all kinds of sports jerseys and she went in and found her way to the basketball section where she found the various teams in the league. She looked around for a while and eventually was lucky enough to find a jersey in her size that said _Scott_ on the back with the number _3_, the same as his high school jersey. She purchased the white home jersey because she had bought an orange top to go under it at Nordstrom.

Three hours after she started, it was about three o' clock, and Brooke decided she was hungry so she called Lucas. "Hello Pretty Girl." Lucas answered.

"Hey Luke. I'm super bored. What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh. So I was hungry and thinking that maybe you'd want to go and get some lunch with me because I have some awesome news." Brooke said grinning.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So when do you want to meet me?"

"How's twenty minutes for you?"

"Good."

"Where are we going?"

"Falai Restaurant."

"I have no idea where that is."

"Well then, I'll come pick you up. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Twenty minutes later, Brooke picked up Lucas and they went to the restaurant and ate. "So what was your news?" Lucas asked.

"My news, Broody Boy, is that I ran into a fashion consultant from Macy's wearing this top, which you know is from my line. Anyway, she loved my top and asked if she could see the rest of my line!"

"Brooke that's great!"

"I know and I'm so happy to finally get my line out there!"

"I'm happy for you."

"So how was practice?"

"It was normal. The guys want to meet you because they heard me talking to you earlier."

"Well, I'll just have to meet them at the game tomorrow. That reminds me, I went shopping today to find something to wear to the game and I found a jersey that had your name on it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I 'm totally gonna rock it!"

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh, I know I will."

"So when do you think you'll come and get me?"

"Umm, probably before I go and get the boys."

"Good, maybe we can have some fun in the limo." Brooke said winking.

"You never change do you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Well, I have to get going. I have to call the lady I met today and see if she can come over to see the line."

"Okay well good luck."

"Thanks Broody, I'll call you later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Love you." She said going over to his side of the table. She gave him a kiss that was appropriate for public.

"Love you too."

And with that Brooke exited the restaurant and took out her PDA and the business card Addison gave her earlier and dialed the number. "Addison Carmichael." She answered.

"Yes, this is Brooke Davis."

"Oh yes, Ms. Davis, I'm glad you called."

"I was wondering if you had time to look at my line sometime today. I know it's Sunday, but I have to go to work tomorrow and then have plans after work."

"I have plenty of time actually. Where would you like me to meet you?"

"I have all of my clothes at my place."

"Well if you like, you could just bring the clothes to my office."

"That would be great actually."

"Good, will five thirty be good for you?"

Brooke looked at her watch and saw that is was now four thirty. "That would be great."

"Okay, my office is at 154 West 34th Street. Its right near Macy's so you should be able to find it fairly easily."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I will see you soon."

Brooke hung up and rushed back to her apartment, realizing she only had an hour to get herself and her clothes ready and get to the address. Luckily, she lived relatively close to Macy's or she would never be able to pull it off.

When she got to her apartment, she put on black dress pants she had designed and a flowy green top, also from her line, and green Jimmy Choo's that matched her top. She was surprised how fast she could get herself ready if she had to. She fixed up her makeup and hair then put all of the clothes into their protective coverings and left the house at five o' five. She just hoped she would be able to get there.

She called a cab and gave him the address. She got there at five twenty and refreshed her lip gloss before she went in.

As she walked in, she couldn't help but stare at the people in the building. She felt she belonged there.

She walked over to the receptionist and gave the lady her name and she told her to wait a while so she could get Addison. A couple minutes later the receptionist called her and said Addison was ready. She went into her office with the clothes and Addison told her to but the clothes on the racks she had there and to dress some of the mannequins with her favorite pieces.

Brooke dressed one of the mannequins with the dress she put Bevin in back in high school. It was still one of her favorite pieces. This dress reminded her of high school and living with Haley. After her temporary blast from the past, she finished dressing all the mannequins and hanging up the clothes on the racks.

"Okay Brooke, before I look at the clothes, I like to ask up-and-coming designers like you some questions and record them to give to the people who ultimately decide if your clothes get sold. We like to understand what the designer's motivation for wanting to be a designer because I've found that heart is going to work wonders in this business. The people like someone they feel they can connect to and who they feel is looking out for them and I want to make sure you can be that person."

"Sounds good."

"First question: When did your love of clothes start?"

"I've always wanted to look good in what I wore because it made me feel confident and I felt that clothes were what I was good at, so I started designing them."

"Okay, and what would you say is your specialty as a designer?"

"I wouldn't say that I am good at one certain thing, but that I can be versatile. I like to think that I can do whatever I feel like dong when it comes to design."

"Where did you learn about fashion?"

"I kind of taught myself how to sew and such, but I went to NYU fashion school and I graduated."

"Very good, describe your line to me."

"This certain collection has pieces that are more casual and then things that you could wear to a party or to work, anywhere really. I wanted my first line to be wide-spread so that if I were to be discovered, the person could see that I can do a lot with my talent, not just one thing."

"What is the name of your whole idea?"

"It's called Clothes Over Bro's."

"Why?"

"This whole idea started back in high school with two of my best friends then, because I'd made some clothes they'd liked and they said I should start my own line and I was having boy trouble back then so I decided to call it like picking Clothes Over Bro's, but I've always wanted to name individual collections within the line."

"And, what is this collection called?"

Brooke paused. She hadn't thought of a name. She'd thought before that she would name each collection after important people in her life. And right now, with Lucas back in her life, that sounded like a damn good idea. "Lucas."

"Why?"

"I decided in the past that I would name the lines after important people in my life and Lucas was my boyfriend in high school and he was a big part of my life, but we broke up after high school and recently he's come back into my life and he's just one of the best people I've ever known and I love him very much." Brooke said with tears welting in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get all emotional."

"It's really no problem at all. In fact, I can relate, your story sounds like the same way my husband and I were back in the day. Well if you don't mind I would like to take a look at your clothes now."

"Go ahed."

Addison took a look at the clothes, occasionally commenting on how amazing they were. "Okay Brooke, I love these clothes, as I thought I would. Now all that's left to do is to show these to the people at Macy's and give them your interview and if they like it then your clothes will be sold at Macy's nationwide. So you will have to leave the clothes here."

"That's fine."

"Okay, we should contact you by tomorrow afternoon because the people at Macy's like to see what I saw right away."

"Oh, I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Say they did decide to run my clothes, would I have to live here in New York? Because I always told myself that as soon as my line took off I would move back to my hometown and I was wondering if that would interfere with that."

"You could definitely live out there, but there would be the occasional business trip. You would just design out there and then bring the designs when you were ready. Where would you live?"

"In Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's a small town outside of Charlotte."

"We have offices there so you would talk to the people there about designs and such. So it would definitely be okay for you not to live here."

"Good. Well thank you so much for your time."

"You're welcome and like I said, we should contact you by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Bye, Ms. Davis."

A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Please review! I like knowing what you all think! I'm up for any suggestions because I'm having a slight writer's block! I'm open to anything!


End file.
